


All I Need Is You

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gladnis, Gladnis Valentine's Exchange 2021, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: “Iggy, babe. You don’t have anything to apologize for.” Gladio reached over and carefully tugged Ignis’ right hand from the steering wheel. He brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Work comes first. It always has and it always will. But all these little moments in between? They’re for us. We just have to make the most of them.”When work threatens to interfere with their plans again, Gladio takes matters into his own hands, and takes Ignis home.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Gladnis Valentine's Exchange 2021





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimpleLoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/gifts).



> A Gladnis Valentine's Exchange gift for @SimpleLoon. I tried to pack as much fluff in as I could, I hope you like it! ^_^

The small restaurant had been chosen for its intimate atmosphere and quiet location. They were celebrating Ignis’ twenty-first birthday and the lover’s holiday at the same time, and Gladio wanted to be able to linger without being rushed. 

Gladio was dressed in a suit, complete with a tie. It was a bit tight over his biceps, but he didn’t think Ignis would mind. He was the first to arrive, which would have been surprising if Ignis hadn’t already texted him to say that he would be late. His meeting was running over and he had a report to finish. So, Gladio ordered a drink to tide himself over and settle his nerves.

He waited, checking his phone frequently to make sure he hadn’t missed another message from Ignis. Gladio ordered a second drink and loosened the tie that began to feel much too tight around his thick neck. 

By the time he reached the bottom of the second glass, Gladio began to feel self-conscious. The wait staff was friendly, and even though it was quiet, that was a relative term to describe the hustle of all the couples out tonight. With a sigh, Gladio paid for his drinks.

The wing of the Citadel that housed Ignis’ office had grown quiet as the evening wore on. Distractingly so. Everyone else had left for the day, most to celebrate the lover’s holiday. That was all Ignis wanted too, to see Gladio on this special night. But just as it had interfered with his birthday plans, work was ruining yet another date. 

Ignis usually didn’t mind, and Gladio always understood how busy he was, but for once Ignis found himself resentful of the Council’s requests of him. And no matter how he seemed to hurry, his fingertips flying across the keyboard, he just couldn’t seem to make any headway. He hadn’t realized just how late the hour had become until there was a knock on his office door.

“Come in!” Ignis barked out, ungrateful for the intrusion. He snatched up his phone to text Gladio now that he was interrupted, not even looking up to see who his visitor was. 

“Well, hey to you too,” came the soft chide. Ignis’ lips parted in surprise, recognizing that warm rumble anywhere.

“Oh, Gladiolus, I must apologize. Profusely.” Ignis jumped up from his office chair and hurried around his desk to meet his boyfriend, whose hands were full of both paper and plastic bags.

“Nah, it’s okay, Iggy. I understand.” And it was true, Gladio did understand, even if it was hard to accept at times. “It’s time to pack up though, we’re going back to your place.”

“But—”

“No buts, Iggy. Now.” Gladio’s thick eyebrows rose and his tone brooked no argument. Ignis’ initial rebuttal had only been half-hearted anyway, wanting nothing more than to hurry away with his boyfriend tonight of all nights.

“Allow me to grab my jacket, at least.” Ignis smiled in conciliation, going back to his chair to shut his laptop and retrieve his coat from the rack in the corner. 

Gladio waited patiently by Ignis’ office door, his boyfriend exiting shortly thereafter and locking it.

“What’s all this then?” Ignis asked, referring to the bags in Gladio’s hands. They may not be able to lace their fingers together on the walk down to the garage, but the bags couldn’t keep Ignis from looping his arm through Gladio’s thick one.

“When you didn’t show after an hour and a half, I decided I wasn’t going to let work ruin our plans again. So, I got us dinner to take back home.” Ignis sagged against Gladio as they walked, knowing he was strong enough to take it. Not only was Gladio patient and understanding, but he was also thoughtful and caring. More so than Ignis felt like he deserved.

“I love you,” Ignis said softly, lifting on his toes to peck Gladio’s cheek as they waited for the elevator down to the garage.

“I love you more,” Gladio responded. It was a typical response for him, one that earned him a swat from Ignis every single time. Tonight was no exception, and with his hands full all Gladio could do was laugh. 

They took the elevator down to the Citadel garage. The night was quiet under the solemn watch of the great statues of old that lined the walls, dampening their footsteps as they made their way to Ignis’ car. 

Gladio set the bags of food in the back floorboards before taking his spot in the passenger’s seat.

“Love? I’m sorry for allowing work to get in the way of our plans.” Ignis’ voice was low, conveying his regret as much as the little wrinkle between his eyebrows. Gladio waited until they were out of the garage, the Citadel in the rearview mirror, before responding.

“Iggy, babe. You don’t have anything to apologize for.” Gladio reached over and carefully tugged Ignis’ right hand from the steering wheel. He brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Work comes first. It always has and it always will. But all these little moments in between? They’re for us. We just have to make the most of them.”

Gladio’s flowery talk was rewarded with a dusting of pink across Ignis’ cheeks, barely visible under the lights of the city.

They rode the rest of the way home in comfortable silence. Gladio kept hold of Ignis’ hand, their laced fingers resting on his thigh. It was late, but given the holiday the parking lot was only dotted with cars, people still out celebrating with their partners.

“Can I assist with the bags, love?” Ignis asked, keeping his voice to a whisper.

“Nah, babe. I got it; you just get the door.” Gladio scooped the bags from the back, shutting the door with his hip.

It was a short ride up to Ignis’ apartment, located on the third floor of a fifteen-story building. Just high enough for a decent view, but close enough to ground level to make the stairs a good option. 

“Why don’t you go get comfortable while I set the table?” Gladio suggested as they kicked off their shoes by the entrance. 

“Are you certain you don’t mind?” Ignis asked, hanging his jacket on a row of hooks by the door.

“Not at all,” Gladio assured him, stealing a kiss before letting Ignis slip away to his bedroom.

Gladio got to work, knowing Ignis would only be a few minutes at best. He unloaded the bags onto the small counter in Ignis’ modest apartment. A bottle of wine. A container of roasted vegetables, chicken over pasta, garlic rolls. It wasn’t anything fancy, but Gladio hoped it traveled well. He got two plates down from a cabinet and loaded them with food before transferring them to the table. 

Wine glasses came next. He filled them each and added them to the table, along with the now half-empty bottle. Utensils and napkins. A set of tealight candles for ambiance.

Dessert went straight into the fridge, a piece of decadent dark chocolate mousse cake with berries on top. Just one, so they’d have to share it. The last thing to unpack was a small bouquet of wildflowers. Gladio was just getting the vase from beneath the sink when Ignis returned. 

“Oh, isn’t this lovely.” Gladio stood and turned to look at his boyfriend, who was smiling down at the table setting. Ignis has taken ‘get comfortable’ quite seriously. He was dressed in a pair of cotton pajama pants and Gladio’s hoodie, which swallowed his slender frame whole. He’d even brushed his hair out, so it was swept softly to the side.

“Not as lovely as you.” Gladio grinned and turned back to the sink to fill the vase with water, then arranged the flowers inside it. He sat it on the small table, just big enough for the two of them, and pulled out Ignis’ chair for him to sit. 

“Thank you. Dinner looks delicious.” 

Gladio took his own seat, smiling across the table at Ignis. “Happy Lover’s Day, gorgeous.” 

“Happy Lover’s Day.” Ignis lifted his utensils and laid his napkin in his lap. “Let’s eat while it’s still warm.”

Gladio and Ignis shared their meal in relative quiet, making small talk about their days, though keeping most comments of work out of it. It was one of their rules. They did their best to leave work at work, though it was impossible to keep it separate from their home lives completely. 

Their meal was palatable, though not as fresh as Gladio would have liked. They didn’t let it bother them though, it was the company that made the meal.

“Thank you, again, for going to all this trouble, Gladio. Truly.” Ignis reached across the table to link their fingers, their plates empty and their bellies full.

“Thank you for coming willingly,” Gladio laughed. “I thought I might have to kidnap you.”

It was Ignis’ turn to laugh. “Nonsense, I could think of nothing more than spending my evening with you and cursing the Council for dumping so much work on me today.” Gladio didn’t miss the fatigue in Ignis’ eyes.

“It’s okay, Iggy. We’re together now, it’s all that matters. Hey, I’m gonna go get changed, then we can snuggle on the couch and share dessert.” Gladio untangled their fingers and started to stand, as did Ignis, but instead of letting Gladio leave, Ignis stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

“Just a moment.” Ignis came around the table to smooth his hands up the lapels of Gladio’s jacket. “I would be remiss if I didn’t enjoy you dressed up in some way. Would you care for a dance first?”

“I’d love to.” Gladio lowered his face to press their foreheads together, a tender smile on his lips. “I love you, Ig.”

Hand in hand, they moved to the living room where Ignis put on an old Tenebraean love song. Gladio took Ignis in his arms. His shoulders hunched down in an effort not to tower over his boyfriend, but to bring their bodies closer together. Ignis looped his arms around Gladio’s shoulders to help, and they danced in a slow circle, cheek to cheek.

They fit together easily, despite their difference in size, and Ignis never felt so loved as he did in that moment. They were an interesting sight, Gladio dapper in his suit, and Ignis wearing a hoodie that was at east two sizes too big. But it worked perfectly for them.

When the song ended, Ignis lifted his eyes to meet the warmth in Gladio’s, and gently tugged him down into a soft kiss. They stood there like that for almost another whole song, kissing and holding each other in the middle of the apartment. Gladio was the one to finally part with a reluctant little noise, pulling Ignis’ bottom lip through his teeth.

“It’s getting late. Let me change, then we can take a load off.”

While Gladio went to the bedroom, Ignis found dessert in the fridge. He carried the plastic container and a fork to the couch and made himself comfortable at the end. He turned off the music and picked up the remote for the television, finding an old movie for them to watch.

Gladio turned out the apartment lights on his return, dressed in a t-shirt and his favorite sweats. He took his spot beside Ignis, who immediately leaned into him.

“I found dessert,” Ignis said as he passed the container to Gladio. “I didn’t want to start without you.” Gladio pressed a kiss to Ignis’ hair and popped the container open.

They only made it through half the piece of cake, sharing bites from the same fork. It was too rich to enjoy without a cup of coffee, and they both agreed it was too late for that.

“That was divine, but we can save the rest for tomorrow.”

“’Course. I’ll put it back in the fridge later. C’mere.” Gladio set the container on the end table and pulled Ignis closer, until he was partway in his lap. Ignis curled up against his boyfriend with a happy sigh.

It didn’t take long before Gladio’s warmth lulled Ignis to sleep, aided along by the man’s large hand up his hoodie and rubbing over Ignis’ back. Gladio chuckled quietly when he realized Ignis was asleep, carefully withdrawing his hand. “Let’s get you in bed, beautiful,” he whispered, turning the tv off.

Gladio gingerly shifted Ignis in his lap until he had one arm around his back and the other up under his knees. He lifted Ignis, cradling him to his chest, and then stood. Safe and secure in his strong arms, Gladio carried Ignis off to bed. This lover’s day couldn’t have been more perfect, despite the way it started, because in the end all they needed was each other.


End file.
